Nunca te hare llorar
by Dark Princess Akari
Summary: Despues de que Tai termina con Mimi, ella piensa que nunca mas podra vovler a amar....pero no sabe que hay alguien que siempre estuvo esperando el momento para decirle cuanto la ama.... Songfic de la cancion Nunca Te Hare Llorar de los BSB


_Era una tarde nublada, el viento soplaba fuerte, anunciando proxima la lluvia, en un parke de la ciudad de Odaiba se encontraban dos jovenes castaños de aproximadamente 17 y 18 años sentados en una banca del , con el pelo castaño largo y ojos color miel, estaba cabisbaja, con la mirada triste fija en el suelo, junto a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello alborotado color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, tenia un brazo al rededor de los hombros de la castaña, parecia que la estaba conteniendo_

Perdoname pero...esto no puede seguir- Dijo por fin el chico, la castaña seguia igual que antes, apretando sus puños, el castaño levanto una de sus manos, posandola sobre el menton de ella, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- Mimi perdoname, tu sabes que te quiero, pero todo el amor que crei sentir por ti, solo era para hacerme creer a mi mismo que habia olvidado a Sora

La castaña miraba ese par de ojos, aguantandose las lagrimas, que estaban prontas a salir, el chico la miro, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, aunque sabia que ella estaba mal

No te preocupes, te entiendo Tai- Al decir eso, pudo escuchar como internamente su corazon se desgarro. Tai le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se levanto y se fue, dejando a Mimi sola en aquel parke, en el que habian ido innumerables veces juntos, la habia dejada rodeada de aquellos arboles, los mismos que antes los habian viste jugar y demostrse el amor que se tenian.

_**vida**_

_**Yo sé que te han herido**_

_**Sé que en este momento**_

_**Sientes que no podrías volver a amar**_

_**Aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte**_

_**Que te amo**_

_Detras de un arbol, un tanto alejado del lugar donde estaba la castaña, se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color cielo, mirando como la muchacha se abrazaba a sus piernas, llorando desgarrada, el joven rubio dio un golpe lleno de furia combinado de impotencia, furia al ver a su querida en ese estado e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer, el joven seguia viendo a su amada, al parecer a ella no le importaba mojarse, estaba con la mirada ida, y las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, Al verla ahi, tan inocente y tan indefensa, recordo el dia que comenso a sentir que esa joven castaña era mas que su vieja amiga de la infancia_

_**------Flashback-----**___

_Era un dìa soleado, dos jovenes hiban rumbo a la heladeria donde dos chicas los estaban esperando, Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida, hiban hablando cuando el castaño le pregunto a su amigo, algo que le llamo la atencion al rubio_

Oye Matt, tu sabes que siempre me ah gustado Sora- Dijo eso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, a lo que el rubio solo asintio- Bueno, te parecera extraño pero... ya no me gusta- Yamato volteo a ver a su amigo, con los ojos abiertos como platos

Ya no te gusta?, waw eso si que es...bueno, y quien te gusta ahora?- Pregunto intrigado

Pues... ultimamente eh sentido cosas por Mimi, es decir, ella es tan linda y no lo digo solo por su carita- Levantando las cegas insinuante, Matt lo miro con el seño fruncido

Ya se a que te refieres pervertido- Por extraño que le pareciera, al escuchar a su amigo nombrar a la castaña, sintio una punzada dentro suyo, serian...celos?- y piensas declarartele o que?- Pregunto un tanto enojado

Estuve pensandolo, y lo hare hoy en la heladeria- Tai esborso una gran sonrisa, Yamato lo miro confundido, y al ver adelante, vio a la castaña acompañada de una pelirroja, Sora.

Los estaban esperando en la entrada, cuando los muchachos se encontraron con las chicas, Mimi saludo a Yamato con una hermosa sonrisa, al igual que a Tai, quien le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Mimi, Yamato al ver eso cerro sus puños, volvio a sentir esa peculiar punzada, pero al ver a la castaña sonreir de nuevo, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un calor subir por su cuerpo, llegando a sus mejillas.__

_**Cuando vi**_

_**Tu sonrisa supe que**_

_**Estaría junto a ti,**_

_**Juntos por siempre.**_

_esa tarde se sintio extraño, no podia sacarle la mirada de encima a cierta castaña que estaba sentada al lado de èl, y su imaginacion volaba como nunca cada vez que ella le hablaba o le sonreia, se imaginaba a èl como la gran estrella famosa, el gran musico japones exito en todo el mundo, y ella como la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, se podia ver a èl con un elegante traje y a ella con un hermoso y glamoroso vestido blanco, mirandolo con su particular mirada inocente, que lo dejaba imnotisado.  
Pero sus sueños se vieron echos añicos cuando Tai le pidio a Mimi que lo acompañe afuera un momento, Yamato supuso que ese era el momento, un impulso lo hiso levantarse y tomar a la castaña del brazo, ya ni èl entendia lo que le sucedia, Tai lo miro confuso, al igual que Mimi, tal vez fueron los celos, o el curioso enojo que hiba en ascenso dentro de èl, pero sin quererlo solto la mano de Mimi, dejandola irse por fin con su amigo._

_**-----Fin del Flashback-----**_

_Un mes habia pasado desde que Mimi y Tai se habian separado, ella no volvio a ser la misma desde aquel dia, ya no sonreia tanto como solia hacerlo, y sus ojos habian perdido su brillo, Yamato estaba mas que desesperado, queria ayudarla pero no sabia como- Eres un estupido Tai- Repetia una y otra vez, maldiciendo a su amigo. Una mañana Yamato se habia desidido por fin ayudar a Mimi, la habia invitado a pasar la mañana para que se despejara un poco. Primero fueron a desayunar, luego caminaron por una plaza cercana, deteniendose a la sombra de un gran arbol_

Gracias por invitarme Yamato, pero no era necesario que canceles tu cita con la banda solo para desayunar juntos- dijo la castaña un tanto apenada

No te preocupes Mimi, por ti haria lo que sea- La miro tiernamente, sonriendole de lado, la castaña finjio una sonrisa, aunque sabia que su amigo no se lo creeria, suspiro pesadamente, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

Èl siempre decia eso... fui una tonta- Sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se nublaron, Yamato sintio una gran furia al verla asi, simplemente lo partia por dentro.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y rodeo a la castaña con sus brazos, ella apoyo su cabesa en el pecho de Matt, dejando caer por fin las lagrimas que ya eran imposibles de aguantar, Matt acariciaba el cabello de Mimi, escuchando los fuertes sollozos de la castaña y sintiendo las lagrimas sobre su pecho. Podia sentir como en cada suspiro el corazon de Mimi se rompia, incrementando la furia dentro del rubio,luego de un rato la castaña se tranquiliso, Matt bajo su rostro encontrandose con la mirada de Mimi, sus ojos estaban levemente inchados y sus mejillas sumamente mojadas por las lagrimas que habian bajado por ellas anteriormente.

Yo... lo siento, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de...- Mimi estaba avergonzada, Matt acaricio suavente su rostro, sorprendiendo a la castaña, seco tiernamente el rostro de Mimi con su mano, volvio la mirada a ella

Mimi... Tai no te merecia, èl no supo valorarte, no supo ver lo hermosa que eres, tu hermosa sonrisa, que cautiva a cualquiera, tus hermosos ojos, que reflejan tu dulce corazon- Mimi no sabia que decir, no se esperaba que Yamato le dijera todo eso, Matt acariciaba su mejilla, mirandola fijamente, dejando ver en sus ojos todo lo que sentia por ella.  


_Matt...puede ser que tengas razon, pero... enotonces..por que no puedo olvidarlo?- No se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que el rubia intentaba transmitirle en esa mirada, al oir lo que ella dijo, Matt sintio su mundo caer, eso significaba que nunca volveria a ver a su amada feliz?, claro que no!, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, èl la haria feliz._

_**Uh, cuando me acerque**_

_**A salir yo te invite**_

_**Me dijiste que jamas**_

_**Volverías a amar**_

_Se encontraban en el auto del rubio, Matt la estaba llevando hasta su casa, Mimi tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana, Matt no haguanto mas y paro el auto a un costado del camino._

Sucede algo Yamato?- Pregunto curiosa Mimi al ver el repentino acto del rubio.  


_Si Mimi, pasa que...no puedo seguir viendote asi, tu no eres asi, o mejor dicho, no eras asi, tu siempre estabas feliz no importaba la ocasion, tu vivias sonriendo y tus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, pero desde que el imbecil de Tai te dejo, has estado apagada y seria- El rubio no pudo evitar que su voz se quiebre levemente al decir esto, mirando a Mimi con una mirada llena de tristesa, La castaña lo miro, no sabia que Matt se preocupaba por ella, es decir, ella pensa que èl estaba enamorado de Sora.  
Matt se acerco a Mimi, ella se quedo sentada, mirandolo confundida, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber por que se puso nerviosa el sentir al rubio tan cerca_

Mira...yo se que lo amabas, pero no puedes vivir en el pasado- Poso sus manos en el rostro de la castaña, mirandola con una mezcla de tristesa y ternura, Matt acorto mas la distancia que los separaba, rozando los labios de Mimi, sintiendo su perfume, que le llegaba a los pulmones y eran el aire que estos necesitaban, Mimi cerro los ojos instintivamente y Matt le susurro...

Solo dejame amerte princesa- Al escuchar eso Mimi sintio un calor en su interior y a los pocos segundos sintio los suaves labios de Matt sobre los suyos, besandola con sumo amor y dulzura, paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio, profundizando el beso, sintiendo como su corazon latia acelerado, y sus mejillas se tenian de un color carmesi.

_**El te hizo daño y también te engaño**_

_**Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo**_

_**Es difícil volver a confiar**_

_**Hazlo y te enseñare a amar**___

La falta de aire no tardo en presentarse, ambos jovenes se separaron, juntando sus frentes, respiraban agitadamente y sentian los latidos del otro

Te amo Mimi, te amo como nada en el mundo, no puedo verte triste

Yamato yo...- Pero Mimi se vio interrumpida por un repentido beso del rubio

Se que es dificil para ti volver a querer, pero te prometo que voy a hacer llorar, nunca permitire que nada malo te pase, nunca te voy a engañar, poruqe si llegara a hacerlo, seria un completo idiota- Mimi sintio que las palabras de Yamato eran ciertas, sentia que volvia a sentir cuando sentia sus besos, por extraño que pareciera, cuando estaba con èl se sentia completa, cosa que nunca habia sentido con Tai.

Al no ver ninguna respuesta por parte de Mimi, Matt se sintio un completo imbecil al haberse declarado, se alejo lentamente de la castaña, pero inesperadamente una suave mano lo detuvo, voltio sorprendido, encontrandose con una calida mirada y una tierna sonrisa

Nose... nose como decirlo Yamato pero... cuando estoy contigo me sineto bien, siento que vuelvo a vivir, y no quiero separarme nunca de ti- El rubio no podia creer lo que escuchaba, sonrio feliz, acercandose a la castaña besandola apasionadamente, Mimi tambien sonrio abrazando a Matt, sintiendose protegida en los brazos de èl._**  
Nunca te haré llorar**_

_**Nunca te he de engañar**_

_**Prefiero morir**_

_**Que vivir sin ti**_

_**Te daré mi ser (te daré mi ser)**_

_**Siempre seré fiel (yo seré fiel)**_

_**  
Nunca te haré llorar (no te haré llorar, nena)**_

_**Nunca te he de engañar (no te arrepentirás amor)**_

_**Prefiero morir (nena)**_

_**Que vivir sin ti (vivir sin ti)**_

_**Te daré mi ser**_

_**Siempre seré fiel**_

_Pasaron dos semanas, Yamato hiba camino a la casa de Mimi, no eran novios oficiales, ya que la castaña decia que estaba algo confusa todavia, a pesar de que a Matt no le gustaba mucho eso, aceptaba la decision de la castaña. Llego a la casa, toco el timbre y Mimi salio a abrirle, estaba sola en la casa, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios_

Buen dia princesa, como estas?- Saludo el rubio sonriendo

Hola Matt, bien, pasa- Haciendose a un lado, dejando pasar al rubio

Se sentaron en el sillon de la sala, Mimi trajo unas sodas y unas papas, hiban a ver una pelicula. Matt se sento con el brazo estirado, Mimi se sento al lado de èl,sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del rubio, ultimamente cada vez que lo tenia cerca se sentia nerviosa y sus sentidos se bloqueaban. La pelicula hiba pasando, Matt miraba a Mimi deseando probar esos sabrosos labios, la castaña sentia la mirada del rubio sobre sus hombros, levanto la mirada, encontrandose con unos ojos azules que la miraban directo

Princesa...se que ya hemos hablado de esto pero... tu sabes que te amo, y no aguanto las ganas de poder mostrarte todo lo que siento- se inclino un poco quedando a la misma altura que ella

Ya lo se Matt, pero entiende, nose lo que siento por ti, y no quiero desepcionarte- Bajo la mirada, ya que no podia sostenerla contra la intimidante mirda del rubio

Tu nunca me desepcionarias Mimi, solo quiero que sepas, que yo nunca te hare sufrir, eres todo para mi, solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo- Se acerco a ella, dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Corazón,**_

_**Todo se ve un poco mejor,**_

_**¿podrías querer**_

_**Como yo te quiero a ti?**_

_Yamato acaricio el rostro de Mimi, ella lo miraba tratando de desifrar que eran esos sentimientos que tenia por el rubio_

Lo que siento por ti...- Dijo tomando la mano del rubio- Es nerviosismo cuando te tengo cerca, pero no quiero que te alejes, tus besos son embriagantes, y no quiero dejar de sentirlos, mi corazon vuelve a latir cuando te veo sonreir, tu mirada me ilumina consiguiendo que me sonroja torpemente- Matt sonrio al escuchar a Mimi decir eso- Pero- Dijo la castaña, suspiro antes de volver a hablar- Tengo miedo de demostrarte mis sentimientos...tengo miedo que... me dejes despues de que toda esta fantasia halla terminado- Matt se acerco a ella, mirandola fijamente

_**Nena nena**_

_**Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)**_

_**De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)**_

_**El dolor y sufrimiento**_

_**Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)**_

_  
Esto nunca se terminara Mimi, sabes por que?- La castaña nego y Matt volvio a sonreir- Porque todo esto es verdad y te preometo que nunca mas volveras a sufrir- Mimi sintio como su corazon latia descontroladamente_

Lo prometes?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que dejo a Matt derretido a sus pies

Te lo prometo princesa- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Mimi puso sus manos al rededor de la nuca del joven, evitando que ese beso se rompa, Matt la tomo por lacitura, pegandola mas a èl

_**El te hizo daño y también te engaño**_

_**Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo (no soy yo)**_

_**Es difícil volver a confiar (a confiar)**_

_**Hazlo y te enseñare a amar**_

_**Yo te haré feliz**___

Tres años pasaron desde eso, Matt y Mimi llevan 2 años y medio de novios, Mimi se convirtio en modelo y la banda de Matt era conocida mundialmente. Termino de practicar con la banda y Matt se dirigio a una casa de joyas, Mimi estaba en la casa, preparando la cena esperando a Matt, la castaña estaba decorando la mesa con unas velas, creando un escenario romantico, no podia creer lo feliz que era, Tai ya era parte de su pasado y terminaron como buenos amigos, gracias al amor de Yamato que la habia sacado de ese poso en que penso hundirse eternamente. El ruido de las llaves la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cariño ya llege- Anuncio el rubio, Mimi se acerco rapidamente dandole un caluroso beso- Como esta mi princesita?- Pregunto Matt alsando a su novia, llevandola hasta la mesa

Matt bajame!- Reia Mimi, reprochandole al rubio, Matt la sento delicadamente en la silla y ella lo miro cruzada de brazos- Tengo que servir la cena genio-Matt le sonrio y se acerco para besarla

No te preocupes, yo lo hago- Mimi parpadeo varias veces, el rubio se diriguio a la cocina y sirvio la comida, cenaron a la luz de las velas, hablando y riendo, caundo terminaron, Mimi levanto los platos y los llevo a la cocina, cuando regreso vio que Matt le extendio la mano

_**Nunca te haré llorar**_

_**Nunca te he de engañar**_

_**Prefiero morir**_

_**Que vivir sin ti**_

_**Te daré mi ser**_

_**Siempre seré fie  
**__  
Yamato.... esta bien?-Pregunto burlona ante la repentina caballerosidad de su novio, Matt solo le sonreia, Mimi se sento en la silla, Matt se inclino, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita azul oscuro, Mimi miro incredula, no podia creer lo que se venia, Matt abrio la caja y deja ver un hermoso anillo con un delicado y brillante diamente en su centro, Mimi quedo atonita_

Mimi Tachikawa... princesa... tu..te casarias conmigo?- Pregunto el rubio, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas, Mimi se quedo muda, simplemente las palabras no salian de su boca, esborzo una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a Matt

Claro, claro que me quiero casar contigo cariño- Dijo feliz, sin poderlo creer aun, Matt no podia contener la felicidad que tenia, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la castaña, los dos estaban sonriendose el uno al otro, Matt la beso como nuca lo habia echo antes, sellando para siempre su amor.  
_**...Fin...**__  
_


End file.
